hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Winnie Werewolf
Winnie WerewolfHotel Transylvania 3 Movie Novelization page thirteen: "Winnie was Wayne and Wanda Werewolf's oldest daughter." is Wayne Werewolf and Wanda Werewolf's oldest daughter and a supporting character in the ''Hotel Transylvania'' movie series. She is voiced by Sadie Sandler. She has expressed her love for Dennis since she was six years old.Hotel Transylvania 2 Movie Novelization page 39 "Suddenly Winnie, now six years old herself and hugged him, knocking him down. Dennis! I love you! Zing!" Official profile Age In the first film, she appears to be a toddler, able to walk but still using a pacifier. She can speak, but only when it was necessary. The novelization of Hotel Transylvania 2 by Stacia Deutsch mentions on page 39: :Winnie, now six years old herself, jumped on Dennis and hugged him, knocking him down. "Dennis! I Love you! Zing!" This line occurs in the film after Dennis is shown being 2 years old on the height chart, indicating that Winnie is at most 4 years older than he is. This would make her 9 years old. Mavis announced her pregnancy to her father after marrying Jonathan, who she met when she was 118 years old. In the novelization this was "a few years later" however the film only says "one year later". Either way, since Winnie was present at Hotel Transylvania when Mavis was 114, it doesn't add up, since she should be at least 5 years older. Also, Winnie would be at least 9 years old by the end of the third movie, in contrast to her father being several centuries old. Personality Winnie was shown to be very quiet in the first movie, usually sucking on her pacifier and not speaking unless necessary. Winnie is obedient and is the only child who still respects Wayne. Her relationship between her and her father is unknown. She has an aggressive side like pushing some of her siblings for the floating table, and growling and barking at Dennis' bullying cousins. She's much more mature than her brothers and like her father, shows some doglike character traits in the second movie such as barking and hunting a pigeon. In Hotel Transylvania 2, however, she is shown to be much more talkative, modern, romantic and playful. She's also very brave, as shown when she attacked Bela. Biography Hotel Transylvania Winnie plays very little part in the first film. She appears a few times, sucking a pacifier. Arriving at the Hotel Winnie and her family make their debut as they enter the hotel, as her siblings wreak havoc and make messes. They are also seen in the auditorium where she takes interest in Johnny's scooter, and later at the pool where she witnesses the pool draining and Wayne pulling Griffin's pants down. The Party The morning before Mavis' birthday party, she sucks on her pacifier (which is stuck to Wayne's ear) in her sleep before she is startled awake by an alarm clock. She is later seen with some of her siblings at the party as she pushes them off a floating table as they are fighting. Getting Johnny back When Wayne calls upon his children to help him and Dracula track Johnny's scent, Winnie is the only one that listens to him. She takes sniffs of the shirt that Johnny dropped, and is able to tell that he has boarded a plane that will be leaving soon. Drac thanks Winnie for her help and then tells the pups to "go back to their mother." Hotel Transylvania 2 Winnie has a bigger role in the sequel, having developed a crush on Dennis. Attending a birthday party for six of her brothers, she is excited to see Dennis there. She jumps on him, licks him and refers to him as her zing. She is also sad when he has to leave. Dennis' fifth birthday Later, Winnie pounces on Dennis again when she wishes him a happy birthday at his party. When Dennis' cousins make fun of him for being beaten by a girl, Winnie angrily barks and growls at them, scaring them into leaving him alone. When Dennis runs away, Winnie goes with him and leads him to a tree house to hide from his arguing family. She brings him a dead pigeon to eat (which he doesn't) and mentions how she plans to graduate business school and start a company. Bela's attack and Aftermath Shortly after Bela finds them, he throws Winnie to the ground after she bites him. Seeing Winnie hurt enrages Dennis and his vampire fangs and abilities finally start to show. She calls Dennis her zing after he attacks Bela and defends her. She later dances with him and she watches Dennis go to his birthday celebration. When Dennis' cake comes out, Winnie has a shocked look as the Elderly Gremlin eats the cake in one bite and claims she didn't do it. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Winnie is one of the major characters in the threequel, who take part in the ensuing cruise. A running gag is when she and Dennis play with their giant dog, Tinkles. Their friendship has then blossomed into a soon to be "zing," though Dennis rejects her when she tries to force him to look into her eyes, stating that he's too young to zing. In the scene where she helps him sneak Tinkles to the cruise they perform a fistbump and she kisses him on the cheek. Gallery See Winnie Werewolf/Gallery Trivia *In the second film, Winnie states that she has 300 brothers. It is unknown if they are all still puppies (we’ll find that out in the third film). This is most likely an exaggeration, however, as the official website made to promote the third film describes Wanda as a mother of 70. *Also in the second film, it's shown that Winnie has a huge crush on Dennis, and vice versa, as shown with Dennis' reaction to Bela hurting her. *She most likely hates her brothers. Examples of this are when she pushes them off a floating table (in the first film) and the look she gave them when they plowed through them, Dennis, and the other monster kids while the group was playing limbo (in the second film) as result of them being energetic from eating too much candy. *It's unknown what her relationship with her father is like, as they rarely interact with one another. She most likely knows her father is stressed and this is probably why she is the only one who respects and listens to him. *It's also unknown what her relationship with her mother and brothers and sister is like. *Winnie does not have a tail in the movies, but does in the series. *She has/had a treehouse (after Bela destroyed it). It looks old and slovenly, but inside it's bigger, has a red curtain, many cans of corned beef, and a tea set. *She has the same name as the character from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, who is also a werewolf puppy. It's unknown if this was intentional or just a coincidence. *Winnie is no longer the only female werewolf pup. She now has a baby sister named Sunny Werewolf. References Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Guests Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Kids Category:Featured Articles Category:Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania 4